The Raven of New Oerleans
by Thay23
Summary: After the others find out about Sophie lying to them Rebekah and Hayley want to know why she did what she did. In the end Elijah will be there to support Sophie.


The Raven of New Orleans

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a silent night in New Orleans and party's were being thrown. Vampires and humans were having the time of our lives even some witches. But Sophie Deveraux was at home while Camille and their friend were working at the bar. She didn't want to go out in the streets. Scared of facing him and scared of other things that have been spinning in her head for to long. She was in the living room on the sofa watching some shows on tv while eating popcorn. After watching tv Sophie made some gumbo for herself. When she was about to eat, she heard knocking on her door.

"Who could that be in this time of the evening?" She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Hayley and Rebekah at the door. "Hey!? What are you doing here?" Sophie asked surprised. "May we come in?" Rebekah said a little irritaded. "Please? Sophie! We need to know why you did what you did?" Sophie invited them in and she put some gumbo for them. They ate the gumbo before Rebekah asked questions. They sat quietly in the living room.

"We need to know why you lied to us!" Hayley said.

"It wasn't my intention to do it in the first place."

"What was your intention in the first place?" Hayley said worried.

Sophie wanted to tell the truth, but something in her mind told her not to. She decided to tell. "Jane Anne put the spell on Hayley. But the original meaning of the spell was to protect you from the vampires who would suck you dry. But my sister used it for her plan." Sophie explained.

"In which you participated in!" Rebekah said a little sassy. Hayley looked at some pictures on the wall and caught a picture with three girls on it looking happy. Rebekah looked at the picture to and looked shocked. "Sophie why is Davina in a photo with you and another girl?" Rebekah looked at Sophie shocked. She looked at the photo and looked said. "Davina was like family to me and she was defenetly like a sister to Monique, my niece who's on the picture."

Rebekah took the framed photo and sat down on the chair next to the tv. She looked at the picture and saw the happiness shine in their eyes. She felt a little sorry for Sophie for losing her family. But it will be hard to forgive her about the lying.

"After the death of Monique and when I saw her giving her powers to Davina. I wanted to find a way to bring the girls who died back to life without using ancesteral magic. I searched months for the right solution and I found it, but I forgot it like my memory was blocked by some other witch." Sophie said while looking at the ground. Hayley put a arm around her and hugged her. Rebekah looked around and caught a familiar persoon in the kitchen, but she said nothing, because she knew who was here.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but after I forgot the solution, I promised Jane Anne to bring Monique back, but I wanted to say no. I couldn't do it. It was like my mind was controlled by my own sister." Sophie's tears fell to the ground after saying that. Rebekah hugged her like Hayley did.

"It's okay...were here for you. Me, Rebekah and E..." Hayley tried to say, but couldn't do so.

"It isn't my intention to kill Davina. I'm trying to warn her for Agnes. She is the one who wants Davina dead to performe the stupid harvest, like my sister."

"You should do what you want to do to bring th

em back, instead of what Jane Anne wants you to do." Elijah said coming out of his hiding spot. Sophie was surprised to see him. "Elijah how did you get in here?" Sophie asked. He smiled a secret smile at her and hugged her. "Don't you remember that I came to you this morning to talk to you in person in stead of calling you on youre cell phone?" He said surprised.

Sophie told that the block she got takes care that she forgets sometimes what happened. Elijah knew that in his arms she would feel safe. He breathed in the scent of her hair...Lavender. Hayley looked panicked for a second and looked at the three of them.

"Is it better to let her stay with us?" Hayley and Rebekah said at the same time. Elijah thought about it and knew Klaus will be angry, but decided to agree. "I think it is for the best. Sophie grab your clothes and some personal belongings. Your are gonna stay with us."

* * *

Will continue if you like it!

Thay23


End file.
